


Public Displays of Affection

by MalachiJones (miasmicdisaster)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Oblivious, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miasmicdisaster/pseuds/MalachiJones
Summary: Trevor put his elbow on the table, leaning his head on his palms. He didn't want to say anything, and if he wanted to, he wasn't sure what to say. Hey Bashy, sorry I had a realization today that I've been in an unconsummated relationship for two years with my best friend! Sorry. I never confronted those feelings because of internalized homophobia and the fear of coming out but now I realize sexuality is fluid and not as evil as I think it is and now I'm forced to see those feelings for what they are!"I just, I don't know," Matt continued, having to tear his eyes away from his hands. He grabbed some fries, shoving them in his mouth, hoping the food would fuel him to say what he was about to say, but he didn't say anything more.Forced to see those feelings for what they are, Trevor thought. Which is love. But not the "oh, that's Matt, I love that guy", but the terrifying daredevil sport that is called being "in love."





	Public Displays of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: light internalized homophobia, it's not that bad, but it's there for a bit!  
> I have been writing endless RTAH/CC fanfiction for the past week, and have not felt comfortable with any of them! But I grammar checked this one and actually proofread and shit. Wild!  
> Basically, Matt/Trevor being best queerplatonic friends for years and then Michael mistakes them for dating, opening up a shitload of possibilities.  
> Fluff. Terrible plot. Enjoy!

Over time, Matt and Trevor became best friends.  
That's what they were, all they were, best friends. But everyone else thought differently. Michael specifically.  
Their closeness and friendliness crossed a line that everyone else had made for their friends. It started with simple things, like Matt always walking in with an extra cup of coffee for Trevor, or Trevor tucking a few strands of hair out of Matt's face while they record.  
Then it got stranger.  
More specifically, Trevor was recording with the general Achievement Hunter crew, and as usual, a few technical difficulties arose. While Ryan was rebooting his game, Trevor took a call.  
"Hey, Bash," Trevor said into his phone, then turned it on speaker, still sitting his desk and half-mindedly fooling around in the game in front of him.  
" _Yo_ ," Matt said, through the phone, " _aren't you recording?_ "  
Trevor hummed positively. "Yeah, but Ry's game crashed, so we're paused. What's up?"  
Michael knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but in his defense, Trevor was on speaker phone, and they were sitting beside each other. It was hard to avoid, honestly. So, to make his presence clear, he chimed in, "If you knew we were recording, why the fuck would you call?"  
" _Hi, Michael_ ," Matt responded, simply, and he could hear his smirk through the phone. " _I was calling to ask if you have a copy of GTA I can borrow. My disc got the ring-of-death and I gotta make a map by tomorrow_."  
"Oh, yeah!" Trevor smiled happily, shooting random targets in his game. "It's in like, the drawer closest to the kitchen on my entertainment stand. Hey, can you pick up some aspirin too? I have a headache. Should be in the medicine cabinet."  
" _I know where it is, and you got it_." Matt said, " _Buh-bye_."  
"Bye, Bye! Thanks!" Trevor reached down and ended the call, and Michael just stared in shock.  
They sat like this for a minute, and before Michael knew it, the recording was back up again, and Michael had to bring it up. Had to. It'd make great content. Right?  
"Uh, okay, can we talk about what just happened off-camera?" Michael asked.  
Jack started giggling, "Oh god, that's never a good thing, what happened while I was out?"  
"Trevor and Matt are living together," Michael said, simply, and Gavin started laughing.  
"We are not!" Trevor protested and began shooting his laser weapon again at any target he could find.  
"You asked him to pick up aspirin for you and he knew exactly where it is," Ryan chimed in, who was apparently listening to.  
"That was a private conversation!" Trevor said, shooting at Ryan in-game but not doing any damage, silently cursing friendly fire. "We hang out, he comes over sometimes."  
"How's he going to get in? Do you not lock your fuckin' door?" Geoff spoke, too, and everything got silent for a second. Geoff started laughing, and in Trevor's silence (and look of a man who just lost a battle), Jack's giggles turned into wheezes. "What? Why that face, Treyco?"  
"He has a key."  
Everyone started laughing, and Jeremy was spewing out syllables that didn't really sound like any words. "He has a key?"  
"Yeah! He's-he's my friend."  
"Dude, Lindsay didn't even have a key to my place until we were fuckin' engaged," Michael said, shaking his head. "That's fuckin' gay dude."  
"You're bisexual!" Jeremy shouted, laughing even harder.  
"Yeah, so I'd know," He finished, and the team got wiped in the game. For a minute, the conversation dropped, and Gavin was squeaking about some grenade that killed him. Geoff was just screaming. In the slew of their rage, Michael looked over at Trevor, who was bubblegum pink. "And why the fuck do you call him Bash?"  
Trevor's lips moved, searching for an answer. Eventually, he just sighed, and a look of defeat swept across his face. "Short for Bashful. The... the dwarf from Snow White. He calls me Dopey."  
Then, as Michael restarted the game, he smirked a bit, and mumbled under his breath, "Gay."

-

Michael wasn't sure when it started getting more physical, but it was cringe-worthy.  
Occasionally, he'll catch a glimpse of Trevor, who would go out of his way to stand next to Matt in AHWU's or even meetings. Trevor would lean over in his chair and grab any part of Matt's hand he could, usually just linking fingers and swinging their arms back and forth in some weirdly domestic, happy motion. Then, they'd sit on the loveseat in the office together, Matt recording any content he could get, and Trevor would wrap an arm around the back of the seat, just to play with Matt's hair or rub his shoulders. That was just Trevor's end, too. Every time the door opened, Matt would pick his head up like a dog, and then sigh unhappily when it wasn't Trevor. It was subtle, and if you weren't looking for it you wouldn't know it was there. Like the way Matt's always facing Trevor, even if he isn't the one talking, or the way Matt looks at Trevor almost like he's the best thing he's ever seen, or the way Matt say's _Trevor_ or _Dopey_ or _Treyco_ like he's unworthy of it - breathy and dreamily.  
Michael wasn't one for PDA, he's made this clear countless times, but he can put up with it.  
Then, one day, while they're playing Golf With Your Friends, Matt walks in, to grab something that no one really cared to notice. Trevor smiled happily, and threw his head back, staring up at the ceiling, "Matty!"  
Matt, with a smile just as big, appeared in Trevor's sight, and kissed his forehead, before waddling to get whatever it is he had left and then walking out again.  
"That's fuckin' gross," Michael said. "That's so gross."  
" _Whaaat_?" Trevor whined, and shot a little too hard, letting his ball fly off the railing and cursing unhappily.  
"You and Matt, that's gross. I mean, I'm happy for you both and support you, but the PDA-"  
"Happy for us?"  
"Yeah, you two are great together," Michael continued. Everyone quickly agreed.  
"We aren't dating," Trevor questioned, raising his eyebrow. "Did you seriously think I was- I mean, it's fine- but we aren't-"  
"Trevor, he has a key to your house, you have a joint Netflix account, and he just kissed your forehead. You're kinda dating." Lindsay said.  
" _Thank you_!" Michael yelled, getting his ball in the hole, and throwing his hands up happily.  
"We-we aren't! I'm not- you know! Women!"  
"You aren't, you know, women?" Jeremy started giggling. "That doesn't help your case there, buddy."  
"Fuck you guys! That's- that's crazy!" Trevor said and flipped to spectate Geoff, who overshot extremely.  
The tension in the room died when Geoff took a deep breath, and screamed, "SUCK MY DICK!"

-

Michael's words resonated heavily in Trevor's head.  
He was always close to Matt. They liked the same games, talked about the same things. Trevor would talk for hours and Matt would never stop listening, not even for a second, even when it was about the lamest of things. Matt was kind, like, smile at random people in Walmart kind. He would thank anybody, for the smallest of things, and Trevor needed that. Trevor could get grumpy, very fast, but Matt would always be there to balance him out. They worked well together.  
That being said, Trevor never really thought about him in that light. The 'light' is a relationship. Sure, both of them were single, and neither really made any effort to find a partner. It was always an afterthought, but neither really thought about turning to the other for that relationship they never got. They were close, yeah, but they never mentioned it.  
Until Matt saw and edited the Golf With Your Friends video.  
He shouldn't care, really; he shouldn't. But the bite in Trevor's tone when he said _crazy_ and the vehement argument that he was straight, and totally _not_ attracted to Matt because _why would he ever_ , still somehow managed to get under his skin. It didn't bother him as much the first time, but switching through each perspective and hearing it over and over again while he added clips and names and tweaked the audio, drove him a bit insane. Trevor was texting him from the room over, asking if he wanted to go out to McDonald's for a late lunch. Matt said _yes, of course_ , and then saw the video, and decided it was too late to back out. He would try to mention it softly, ask why dating him would be so crazy. Not that he wanted to date Trevor, but he wanted to know his flaws as to better himself.  
He definitely, definitely didn't want to date Trevor.  
That belief that he wasn't attracted to his boss pretty much failed the instant Trevor knocked on the door frame of his office, standing shyly with his hands in his pockets.  
"Mickey's?"  
"Yeah."

-

The drive was bland, and neither said much. The Texas sun was warm but the air was still chilly. They went in to eat.  
Trevor could barely sit down with his food before Matt said, "So, Michael and Lindsay think we're dating."  
The words were a bit jarring, but Trevor recovered quickly, choosing instead to focus on presenting the burgers and fries in a neat manner in front of them. Trevor nodded softly, "Yeah, they do," and pushed his drink over just slightly so it would line up with Matt's.  
"Why do you think they think that?" The words were quick and slurred. Matt wasn't used to being this nervous or having so much to say. Trevor wasn't used to being quiet and embarrassed. It was a complete role reversal.  
Trevor shrugged softly, and laid out two napkins in front of both of them, laying their burgers and fries out on a perfect line. Trevor slowly took the paper wrapping off of his, using it as a plate.  
"It's crazy, right? I mean, we're close, and I guess it's not unexpected that Michael thinks that. I mean, he thinks everyone is gay until proven straight, he's the most fluid guy I know. Granted, I-I'm not straight, but, you know, the idea isn't-" He was rambling. He sighed. Matt was getting extremely frustrated with himself. Why did he care so much? It was wrong for that stupid video to unleash this hellscape of emotions. It was stupid and wrong. He finished with, "Isn't coming out of nowhere," and took a sip of his diet mountain dew.  
Trevor put his elbow on the table, leaning his head on his palms. He didn't want to say anything, and if he wanted to, he wasn't sure what to say. _Hey Bashy, sorry I had a realization today that I've been in an unconsummated relationship for two years with my best friend! Sorry. I never confronted those feelings because of internalized homophobia and the fear of coming out but now I realize sexuality is fluid and not as evil as I think it is and now I'm forced to see those feelings for what they are!Â_  
"I just, I don't know," Matt continued, having to tear his eyes away from his hands. He grabbed some fries, shoving them in his mouth, hoping the food would fuel him to say what he was about to say, but he didn't say anything more.  
_Forced to see those feelings for what they are_ , Trevor thought. _Which is love. But not the "oh, that's Matt, I love that guy", but the terrifying daredevil sport that is called being "_ in _love."_ Trevor thought all of this, but could only manage one thing, loud enough for the whole restaurant to hear (if any of them cared), but he's never sounded so unsure or afraid in his life. "I don't think it's crazy," he began. "Weird, yes. New, yes. But... I don't know. I think you're really special. You deserve special things in your life, Bash- uh, Matt. Anyone would be lucky to date you."  
Trevor, who was still avoiding eye contact, was now digging into his burger as if he suddenly gained an appetite again. Matt was stunned by the statement. It made him feel light on his feet like he was floating, yet the most grounded he'd ever felt. Like he had sea-legs. It made him blush and he could feel his heart start to beat faster. They continued to eat in silence until their food was gone, and they were left sitting across from each other, neither wanting to make a move to get up and leave; like they had unfinished business on the table, and in retrospect, they did. Matt reached over, resting his forearm on the table so his palm faced up towards the ceiling. Trevor stared at it for a moment, then used the hand he was resting his head on to grasp it, without thinking for another moment. For a moment, Trevor panicked as Matt absentmindedly stroked his thumb over his knuckles. _It's always part of some plan_ , he thought; _let him down easily and then just leave_. Obviously. Trevor was dumb to think there was even one-millionth of a chance.  
"You're so important to me, Dopey," Matt began, and somehow, the nickname sounded different to the both of them this time. More domestic, more lovely, filled with much more meaning than it did before. "my heart feels so full when I'm with you. Everything I do, it's better with you."  
Trevor's head began to ache, and his blood began to rush; his hands were shaking in Matt's. "I shouldn't have said that shit on camera, it's just- Michael asked, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel super weird or anything, like I get it, we're friends. I don't want to stop being friends, but this feeling is weird, don't you think? It feels new and old at the same time, like-"  
Suddenly, burning lips pressed to Trevor's mouth. It was sloppy and childish, and unpracticed, and yet it felt like everything in the world froze for a moment. It took him all his strength not to kiss back, and he eventually gave up through the first second, cupping Matt's face and kissing back.  
They pulled away after a moment, and awkwardly sat back in their chairs. "You talk too much," Matt said, and Trevor actually laughed. Neither spoke about the kiss until they put their food away and got in the car.  
The car wasn't even on, and Matt turned and looked at Trevor, who was still blushing and absentmindedly running his tongue over his bottom lip, trying to stop them from tingling.  
"Trevor Collins, you dumbass, do you want to go out with me?" Matt asked.  
Frankly, he didn't know what else to say. "Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are highly recommended, hate or not. Kudos please!  
> Honestly, I was writing a separate fic a while ago and just got super obsessed with my OTPs calling each other names of the Seven Dwarfs from Snow White. I have no idea why, but it's like, my thing now.  
> Check me out on tumblr because all I do is shitpost: malszone.tumblr.com


End file.
